


Take Steps

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Millicent's Pets [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, plus baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: The small pet is learning.





	

The smallest pet is slowly learning how to behave. It meows like the small kitten it is (even if it is now bigger than her), and it has learned that it can’t just pull her ears and tail. She tolerates the non-pulling touches, even if they are a little heavy-handed. It is a process, after all, and Millicent is very patient. (For a cat.) 

The small kitten tries to groom her at times, wet licks that the other two no longer do, having grown out of the oral phase. There’s a bit too much of the spit but the kitten is _trying_. It also likes to suck on her tail.

That… is surprisingly pleasant, but only _sometimes_.

Small kitten walks around properly. Like a cat does. On all fours. It stomps heavier with its paws than it should, and it doesn’t have whiskers to judge gaps, or a tail for balance, but it’s not distressed so Millicent doesn’t worry. It then sits up and puts everything it can in its mouth (see earlier comment re: tail), but it doesn’t do much else except babble, eat, sleep, and need cleaning.

It has yet to work out the litter tray, although Millicent did attempt to demonstrate. Ginger pet didn’t appreciate her lesson, but the small one couldn’t reach their vanishing box, and also the small one might even _vanish_ in that box, so Millicent supposes the weird bags tied to the kitten are tolerable as a compromise.

Regally, she watches as the small one grabs at the leg of a table, pulling itself up to investigate. She jumps on top to see what it’s looking for, but there’s nothing of any interest, just… boring things. (Some of which do not stay on the top of the table for long.)

The small one wobbles, then falls back on its ass. Black pet runs over and checks over the kitten, but it’s gurgling in pleasure, not unhappiness.

The small one gets up again. This time it holds onto the Black one’s paws, and there’s general shrieking as they wobble inefficiently towards Ginger.

Great. So she’s going to trade in proper cat-motion for their inelegant gait. 

Oh well. 

Millicent watches the three of them cheer and cuddle and groom some more, and decides if they’re so adamant, she has to permit it. 

Later, when the small one grabs her collar and back, she lets it use her for balance. A hand on her spine as they walk side by side, and when the small one reaches wherever it is it wanted, it drops down and grabs her face. Bubbles blown out of its mouth, and then their heads press together. 

She does care for it. An awful lot. Even if it makes noises when she wants to sleep.


End file.
